


Any Other Way

by meleonon



Series: The Journey [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Modern Westeros, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/pseuds/meleonon
Summary: “Can I ask you something?” Jorah asked, standing up from the counter seat and resting his hand on her shoulder.She tittered nervously, knowing that he was going to ask about her brother and it wasn’t really a conversation she ever wanted to have with anyone.





	Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story goes along with my larger work, The Journey You Take, so if you haven't read that one, then the setting in this one may be a little strange.  
Anyways, I've had a few people want a conversation between Daenerys and Jorah about how her brother treated her, so here one is...its a bit short, but whatever.  
I will warn you all, there is a mention of sexual abuse, but its small.

Hips swaying to the beat of the music that drifted through the garden from her radio, Daenerys watered her plants with a smile.

She was happy that the different flowers that Jorah had gotten her while they were in Essos for an engagement present had been growing wonderfully, their colorful blooms brightening her mood.

Setting the watering can down, she wiped her forehead with a content grin as she looked over her ever growing garden before heading further in so she could feed Zhavorsa, her accidentally obtained pet lizard, in his lizard enclosure that Jorah built for her.

Bending down to run her hand over his cool skin when he skittered over to her in greeting, Daenerys filled his food bowl up as she reminisced on how he had chosen to return home with her, leaving his home in the zoo for one that cared immensely more for him.

Now, whenever Daenerys convinced Jorah to go to a zoo, he made sure she didn’t wear anything that had a pocket, not wanting any more fugitive pets returning home with them.

Heading back out into the garden, she made her way back to the house, wondering if Jorah was home from work yet.

Daenerys found him sitting at the kitchen island, his face serious and sullen as he looked over a stack of papers.

She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“You have a good day?” She asked as she rested her head on his back and listened to his heart beat underneath her ear.

He hummed noncommittally, shifting a few papers around and not really answering her.

Daenerys took a step back and eyed him suspiciously, poking him in the back to try and get his attention.

“Jorah? Everything okay?” She pushed again, it wasn’t often that he was in a dour mood and she never liked to let him stew in whatever was bothering him alone.

Jorah was quiet for a moment before he sighed and turned to face her.

He didn’t say anything for a minute or so, he just took her in, his face betraying his melancholic mood.

“I came across your brother today.” He eventually stated, shocking her.

She hadn’t seen nor heard from Viserys since her and Jorah’s wedding, when he had tried to object to their union and then pulled a gun on them when things didn’t go his way.

“Can I ask you something?” Jorah asked, standing up from the counter seat and resting his hand on her shoulder.

She tittered nervously, knowing that he was going to ask about her brother and it wasn’t really a conversation she ever wanted to have with anyone.

Talking about how Viserys had treated her when they were younger would only show her as a weak girl who hadn’t been able to stand up for herself and she hated being seen as weak and incapable.

“I-I guess so.” She acquiesced half-heartedly, her eyes looking everywhere but Jorah.

“You don’t have to answer if you do not want to Daenerys...” He stated and she knew he meant it, but remembering how Jon had urged her to talk to _someone_ about Viserys in order to begin healing...she knew that Jorah would be one of the only people she could truly trust.

“Did Viserys always treat you like...” Jorah struggled to find the words to be tactful yet not too assuming in the conclusions he has drawn from the way Viserys interacted with Daenerys the few times he has seen them together. 

“Like property?” She offered, resting one of her hands on her elbow sheepishly without looking at Jorah.

“Yes, he does.”

Jorah’s eyebrows shot up at her statement and a bolt of fury and heartbreak shot through him.

“Did he ever...hit you?” Reigning in his anger at Viserys, Jorah breathed through his nose and ran his fingers over her arm.

Daenerys nodded slightly, folding in on herself further and trying to disappear from this uncomfortable conversation.

She heard him grunt angrily and she chanced a glance at him, surprised to see the anger on his face, an emotion that quickly faded away to worry when he noticed she was looking at him.

“He...would get angry with me, sometimes for something that I didn’t even do or for the most stupid of reasons and he would start screaming at me, saying I was going to ‘wake the dragon’.” She told him, unconsciously reaching out to him, to which he wrapped her into an embrace.

“Sometimes he’d get so worked up that he would...hit me. I’d be covered in bruises the next day and he would tell me I should be grateful.” Daenerys felt the way he tensed up at her confession and she let out a weak laugh as she continued.

“He would tell me I should be grateful that the dragon has permitted me to live another day.” She sighed, melting into his chest as he rubbed her back softly.

“As I got older though...his anger came out in a...different outlet.” Daenerys shuddered against Jorah as memories came back to her and her eyes started watering.

“He didn’t.” Jorah breathed out, his voice laden with unadulterated fury and disbelief, something that sent a tingly feeling down to her toes.

“No, not completely. He...touched me a few times, in ways that a brother shouldn’t touch his sister, and would tell me...” She trailed off, not sure whether she wanted to tell Jorah, but his supportive embrace made her breath out shakily and continue.

“He’d tell me that if I angered the dragon again that the dragon would fuck me roughly as punishment and I would be a good girl and enjoy every moment of it.” Resting her forehead against his collarbone, she hiccupped a sob as she told him one of her darkest secrets and waited.

Waited for him to recoil from her in disgust.

But he never did, instead he held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“When my school offered this foreign exchange program to Essos, I saw it as an opportunity to escape from Viserys, so I begged him to let me go. He eventually allowed for me to go and I never came back to him.” Daenerys continued eventually and shifted the conversation to something a little more palatable.

“That’s why he came to Essos looking for you then? To take you home?” Jorah recalled the way Viserys had shown up in Essos while he and Daenerys were travelling on vacation and had tried to bring her back to Westeros with him.

“Yes, he was furious that I never returned after I left.” She snorted, rubbing her face against his chest and soaking in his unwavering love and support. “I just couldn’t believe we had somehow timed our trip with his.”

“I’m sorry for that...” He started and she cut him off with a shake of her head.

“Don’t be sorry, there wasn’t any way for you to have known he was going to be there. You didn’t even know about his existence.” Daenerys couldn’t believe he was seriously apologizing for something that was completely out of his realm of control, but she thought the gesture was sweet.

“Still...I wish we could have avoided him while we were there.” Jorah said, glad to see a ghost of a smile on her face as she tilted her head up to look at him.

“Same, but everything turned out fine.” She stated, her eyes dropping down to his chin as her mood became melancholic again.

“I’m sorry that I invited him to our wedding and he...” She couldn’t forgive herself for putting, not only herself in Viserys’ target, but everyone else.

“Don’t. You didn’t know he was going to pull something like that and it isn’t your fault.” Jorah told her firmly, meeting her eyes again when they searched for his.

“He is still your family and you gave him a chance that he didn’t deserve and he blew it. The fault lies solely with him.” He continued, watching the way her eyes began to water.

“The choice is completely yours whether you wish to pursue a relationship with your brother...” Jorah told her, pausing as his words soaked in before he finished.

“But know, if he **_ever_** threatens you again, I will kill him.” Jorah said seriously, his lips quirking up into a smile when she giggled and rolled her eyes.

“Please don’t. If you kill him, then you’d end up in prison and I don’t know what I’d do without you Jorah.” Daenerys found his offer both amusing and extremely sexy. It lightened her mood knowing that Jorah loved her so much.

“Still...he ever threatens you again and he will face consequences. Hell, I’ll tell the rest of the family and let them at him. He won’t ever threaten you again after that.” Jorah joked, his tone serious, making Daenerys laugh softly.

“Not even a dragon can withstand a pack of raving bears.” She giggled, meeting his thoughtful blue gaze.

“No, Viserys isn’t a dragon. He is nothing more than a snake.” He stated matter-of-factly and rested his hand on her cheek.

“But you Daenerys, you are a great, strong, beautiful dragon.” His words took her breath away and she couldn’t help the tears from forming as she wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face into the hollow of his throat.

“I love you Jorah.” She whispered into his skin, feeling him tighten his hold on her.

“And I love you Daenerys. More than life itself.”

She didn’t doubt his words and she found that she couldn’t agree with him any less.

Daenerys knew, with Jorah by her side, he wouldn’t let anyone harm her in any way.

He would be her protector.

Her knight in shining armor.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I really do love this universe, it's a nice contrast to the other universe I'm working on with Dark!Dany and Dark!Jorah.  
Also, I may end up writing a little story about Dany and Jorah's next kid that was mentioned in my other story ;)


End file.
